Ayer
Summary Born into a happy home, Ayer is driven by his true nature to seek a new world. Although he feels alive in the arena, will he ultimately find true happiness there? Only the skies hold the answer. A young man bearing a complex psychological situation, he continues honing his body as he travels through the skies. Bereft of a goal or destination, his attempt to reclaim his dignity manifests itself through endless, aimless training. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A, possibly 5-B Name: Ayer, Bowman, Gray Leopard Origin: Granblue Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Teens Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Earth Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation (Increase critical hit rate with Sand Bash), Damage Boost (With Deadly Sin and Beat The Wall, counters with Jolt Counter has 500% of his normal strength), Statistics Amplification (Can increase strength up to 120% depending on how low his health is with Guilty Break), Empathic Manipulation (Can increase hostility with Provoke), Energy Manipulation, Limited Instinctive Reaction (Capable of automatically counterattacking when getting attacked), Multiple Personalities (Has a more malevolent split personality called Bowman), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Can take instakills without dying with Dauntless Spirit), Power Nullification (Jolt Counter can't be nullified) and Resistance Negation (Dauntless Spirit can't be nullified) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Damaged Jessica who stalemated Nephthys, also fought against Siegfried who defeated Fafnir) | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level (Defeated Restricted Seox who was able to keep up with Al-Khalid, wearing him out to the point that he no longer has enough energy to deal with Seofon. While Seox is restricted, Eternals are still a threat to the entire skydoms) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Striked Jessica before he could react) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly Sub-Relativistic (Kept up with Restricted Seox) Lifting Strength: Class K | At least Class K Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Drew Jessica's blood) | At least Multi-Continent Class, possibly Planet Class (Damaged Restricted Seox) Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level, possibly Planet level Stamina: High. Able to keep fighting Jessica after he fought Siegfried and Seox. Range: Standard melee range, higher with Earth Manipulation. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Above Average. Extremely skilled fighter that can match even Seox, one of the Eternals, who are one of the most dangerous people in the sky. Weaknesses: Weak to Wind based attacks. He hates his Bowman personality, wasting his true potential in the process. Guilty Break damages his own body, though this is part of the strategy, as his method of fighting is to lowers his own health as much as can to use the full potential of Guilty Break, making him one of the strongest heavy hitters in the game. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Deadly Sin:' Ayer does a rushdown to the opponent, with each punches creating short bursts of energy. He also gains damage boost for up to 50%. *'Beat The Wall:' More powerful version of Deadly Sin, with additional bonus of guarantee of attacking three times when he starts to attack. *'Guilty Break:' Ayer gains Guilty Break status, becoming stronger the lower his health is, with max amp of 120%. *'Blazing Break:' More toned down version of Guilty Break, with max amp of 80% instead. *'Jolt Counter:' Ayer gains ability to counter on dodge with 500% damage for limited period of time but he can't attack and costs 10% of his inner energy each turn. With more powerful Jolt Counter II however, he can attack while doing so, gains 30% meter upon activation and this amp is unremovable but he still can't use Deadly Sin or Beat The Wall. *'Schnell Counter:' More standard and simplistic version of Jolt Counter, he gains an ability to counter on dodge for short periods of time. *'Provoke:' Ayer taunts the opponent, effectively increases the hostility of the opponent to him and gains an ability to survive any fatal or instant killing damage. *'Ashen Roar:' Ayer protects his ally from getting hit by taking the damage instead of them and he also gains Dauntless Spirit which is the second effect of Provoke but can't be removed. *'Last Stand:' Ayer increases his own speed and increases the hostility of the opponent to him. *'Hot Blood:' Ayer passively increases his own speed the more he gets damaged. *'Blood Strife:' More powerful version of Hot Blood, with additional benefit of damage cap. *'Extended Mastery Support Skill:' Ayer passively gains a chance of dodging every attacks from a foe. Key: Base | Bowman Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Granblue Fantasy Category:Game Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Playable Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Earth Users Category:Probability Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5